Like Father, Unlike Son
by Max DeGroot
Summary: Nick and Judy investigate an accident site, which changes everything for Nick.


**Like Father, Unlike Son**

Officers Hopps and Wilde turned off the siren when they arrived at the accident site: Two car collision, small sports car and a minivan. Pretty bad sight. The sports car had plowed right into the driver's side of the minivan, killing the driver, a vixen, instantly. The driver of the sports car had abandoned the vehicle and disappeared.

"I hate these cases," said Judy, under her breath. "Nick, you check out the sports car, I'll take the van."

Nick nodded and and grabbed his flashlight. Going to the driver's side, he shone the light into the car, revealing several empty cans - beer most likely. It was something that Nick would never understand. All his life he wanted to be keenly aware of what was going on around him, so he could react quickly. Alcohol kept you from doing that, so Nick never touched the stuff. Ever. The window was shattered, so Nick leaned in and took a deep sniff. One of the advantages he had as a fox was a keen sense of smell. The acrid scent of ethanol was all over, despite the broken windows that bled the odor into the surrounding air. But there was something else. Something...canine? Hard to tell. Well, a run of the license would turn up something. That had to wait. He was about to investigate further when Judy's voice interrupted.

"Nick? Nick! Get over here, quick!"

Nick rounded the two vehicles to get to the passenger side of the minivan. Judy had pulled the door open. Inside was a cub's seat, occupied by a young fox kit, not quite sure of the age, bleeding from one ear, where he apparently hit his head on the passenger side door.

Nick immediately got on his walkie-talkie. "Ben, do you read, over?"

"What's the problem, Nick?" Despite his size, Ben Clawhauser was usually right on top of the dispatch mic. Part of why he was still there despite failing several physicals. Nobody did his job better.

"I need an ambulance at the corner of Sahara and Amazon. Stat. We got a kit here in need of immediate attention."

"O...M...Goodness. Dispatching now."

"Thanks. Out."

Nick took a good look at the kit. There was something about him that reminded him of his own youth. Carefully examining the inside, it became pretty clear that the kit had not suffered any other apparent injuries. He was about to see if he could get the kit out of the car when the ambulance arrived. He allowed the paramedics to take over.

Judy looked concerned. "Think he'll make it?"

"Pretty sure. Injuries seem superficial, and...well, to be honest, foxes are built to take things like that. Survival and all that."

"I guess. I honestly don't know that much about species differences. I know bunnies generally survive by sheer numbers."

"Yeah, and with no real predators anymore, you guys really should do something about that before you overrun the planet."

Judy elbowed Nick. Normally Nick would smile, but the accident had not put him in that great of a mood. "Come on, we have a couple of plates to run."

They both got back into their squad car, as the ambulance took off, siren blaring, carrying both the young kit and presumably his dead mother. The tow truck arrived a few moments later. The driver waited patiently as the two officers did their work.

"Looks like the van belonged to one Alisha Renard. Make and model match up."

"And the kit?"

"Doesn't say. We'll have to check vital records. How about the other car?"

"Dead end. Plate was stolen, probably. Doesn't match the car."

"Did you try the VIN?"

"Filed off. This guy was careful, or bought the car from someone who was. Most likely well-off, with prior DUIs on his record and a suspended license, most likely. Only way he would bother buying a car that could not be traced. Anyone else wouldn't bother or couldn't afford it."

"I still think they should promote you to detective, Nick."

"If they did that, I'd turn it down. I'd much rather work with you."

They made their preliminary reports, and, guided traffic around the accident, while the tow separated the two cars and then hauled them away. They headed back to the precinct to do further research, checking first vital records.

The kit was named Victor Renard. As was typical in fox families, the family name came from the mother, as fathers generally did not stick around. That bothered Nick. He knew how much he really needed a father when he was younger, especially after that incident with the Junior Rangers. But old instincts die hard. It was one of the reasons Nick never got romantically involved in anyone. He frankly didn't trust himself enough.

The two were about to head back to their homes, saying goodnight to Ben at the desk when a voice bellowed from above. "Officer Wilde! My office! Now!"

When Chief Bogo bellowed, there was no question. You responded. Nick waved Judy a good afternoon and headed up to the Chief's office. The door was open.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Come in and close the door." Bogo didn't seem angry. He was almost unreadable at this point. Nick came in, closed the door and sat in the seat opposite his desk.

"Nice work on the accident this morning." Nick brightened a little. It meant he wasn't in trouble. Bogo never started a conversation with a compliment when it came to discipline.

"Thanks, but I don't think you called me in just to compliment me."

"No...you're right...I didn't." He sighed heavily. "They did a DNA scan on the kit to see if they could locate his father to inform him of the incident."

"Oh, did you find him?"

Bogo hesitated. "Officer Nick, level with me...have you...ever...had a vixen?"

Nick blinked. "You're kidding...no...no that's not possible."

"DNA test shows the closest known match is yours."

The conversation didn't last that much longer. Nick assured Bogo that there had to be some kind of mistake, as he had never, ever had any type of relationship with anyone of any species. Bogo suggested that Nick take a couple of days off, while they sorted through this to try and find an alternate possibility. Nick agreed. Once he got home he called Judy and let her know the news.

"Nick...DNA is pretty positive these days."

"I know what I know, Judy. There is simply no way that kit is my son. No way."

"I believe you, Nick. But the real question is, what happens now?"

"Well, they continue to find others related to him, probably on his mother's side."

"But what about you?"

Nick paused then said, almost menacingly, "I'm finding the driver of that sports car."

The following morning, Nick entered the front door of Marten Memorial Hospital. Officially, Nick was not supposed to use his off time to work on police business. It was considered a breach of protocol. Instead, Nick decided to see how the kit was doing. He identified himself to the front desk and found out where the kit was. When he got there, there he was, sitting up in bed, a bandage on his head, watching television. Nick gently knocked on the door. The kit turned to look at him. Again, Nick was struck by how much the kit did look like him. "Hey, kid. Officer Nick Wilde. I helped you after the accident."

The kit's eyes widened. " _The_ Nick Wilde? The one who cracked the predator conspiracy?" Nick smirked at that. Apparently amongst foxes his was now some kind of hero.

"Yeah, and I sold pawpsicles before that. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. How's my mom?"

Nick stopped and sighed. They had not informed him, then. Well, he wasn't going to be the one to tell him. "She...got hurt pretty bad."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"You...had better ask the doctors about that. I'm no expert." Nick hated to dodge like that, despite how good he was at doing it. Especially to a kit. But what choice did he have? "I just came in to make sure you were doing all right."

"I'm okay. The nurses are really nice here. I got a new toy this morning."

"Hey, that's great! Um...look, I'll check in on you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right, see you around." Nick left quickly. He didn't want that kit seeing that he had gotten to him. That kid needed someone. He hoped they could find his real father or some family. None the less, what if they didn't? Somehow, Nick knew what he would do then, too.

He then stopped in the police station, still in his civies. "Hey, Ben...can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"I need the names of chop shops in the city."

"Oh, I can't do that, not while you aren't in uniform. That would be a breach of protocol."

"Oh? Not even for one of Gideon Grey's Famous Blueberry Pies?" Nick brought the box out, which his had had hidden behind his back.

Clawhauser gasped. "Where did you get that?" he whispered.

Nick grinned. "I have connections."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste one of those..."

"Oh, really? Well, it's yours...for a simple list. Come on, Ben...I'll be back at work next week and I would get it then, but I really want to get started on this now. Please?"

Nick left the station not ten minutes later, list in hand, whistling.

"I tell ya, we don't sell no cars without the VIN." said the raccoon behind the desk. "We are a legitimate used car parts shop. Not some shady operation."

"That's not what Raymond tells me," smiled Nick.

The raccoon froze. "Look...I...I don't want no trouble. Tell Mister Big I'll do whatever he wants."

"All he wants is a name, Rucker. You sold a red Bug Audi to someone, probably canine. He just wants the name."

"His name was Crevan. He never gave me a last name. Paid cash. Never saw him again."

"Not even to get a new license plate now and then? Hmm?"

"How did you..."

"Last name, Rucker."

"All right! All right! It was Shady. Crevan Shady."

"There, see? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Just get out. You got what you wanted. Out!"

Nick smiled and left, quickly.

The following day, back at the station, armed with a dozen blueberry muffins, Nick managed to get a report on Crevan Shady. A list of frauds a mile long came out, plus several DUIs, suspended licenses, and...a check-in at a hospital across town.

Nick called Judy's cell. "Nick, you're not supposed to call me while I'm on duty."

"Yeah, I know, but this is important. I think I found the driver of the other car. He appears to have limped into the emergency room of Mount Juno. He's there using his real name."

"I'll check it out. Thanks Nick."

Nick was about to head over to Mount Juno when something stopped him. Instead, he headed to Marten Memorial to check on Victor. As he entered the room, he heard sobbing. Nick knew why.

"Hey...hey, Victor...I...I heard...and I'm sorry."

Victor sat up and gave Nick an unexpected hug. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

"I...I can't answer that. I wish I could." Nick slowly let down his guard and embraced the poor sobbing kit. "But I'm here, okay? I'm not leaving until you feel better."

True to his word, Nick arrived bright and early each day thereafter, and stayed until late into the night. Just having Nick there helped Victor a lot, especially when it was discovered he had not known relatives on his mother's side. Unless they found the father, Nick knew what he would have to do.

Frankly, the idea didn't bother him, much.

His cell phone rang. It was from Judy.

"Hey, Carrots, I thought you weren't supposed to make personal calls while you were on duty."

"Nick, get serious for a moment. That Crevan Shady you asked me to watch?"

"Yeah, that was two days ago. Have you arrested him?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I called."

"Well, what's up, then?"

"He's a fox, Nick. We ran a DNA test...and we think he's the father."

"WHAT? He's the father of Victor?"

"Not just of Victor...we think he's your father..."

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital, still. He under house arrest and..."

"I'll be right there." Nick hung up. "Victor, I'll be right back, okay? Don't go anywhere." He dashed out the door. It was a stupid thing to say, like the kit was going somewhere, but it was all he could think of.

Nick took the first cab he could get across town to Mount Juno. He was directed to the special wing for high security patients after he showed his badge. When he got there, Judy was there.

"Nick, be careful. I know what you're thinking..."

"No...sorry, Carrots, but you don't. Trust me. You don't."

"You're not going to do anything rash are you?"

"Rash? Carrots, you know me. I plan out everything I am not good at tactics. You are. Me, I'm a strategy sort of guy. It's why we make a good team. Trust me, I am going to leave him here in the same condition as when I arrived."

Judy looked at Nick. Nick smiled. "I wouldn't jeopardize either of us...or Victor."

Judy sighed, and let Nick into the room. There lay a fox, with several IVs connected, bandages on his head and chest, watching TV, since there was nothing else he could do with the restraints he had on him. Nick looked closely at the fox. Yes, the resemblance was quite strong. The fox turned and looked at Nick. "I didn't ask for visitors."

Nick's smile disappeared. "Tough. You're getting one. I have a question. Does the name Clarissa Wilde ring a bell?" The bedridden fox shook his head. "How about Alisha Renard?" Same blank look. "You sired two kits from them."

"Look, I don't bother to learn the names of every dame that crosses my path. I'm a fox. Foxes do that."

"Well, maybe foxes shouldn't do that. Maybe foxes should stay off the booze when they're driving, too. Maybe they should take a hint after four arrests and not drink and drive."

"Hey, a fox had got to make a living."

"You killed someone to make your 'living'!" Nick snapped back. You left two mothers with kits to see to, while you kept on 'making your living.'"

"I told ya. I'm a fox. Foxes do that. Foxes have always done that!"

 _ **"NOT THIS FOX!"**_ Nick shouted back. "You left my mother alone to raise me, and I could really have used your help. You left another mother alone to raise my half brother. And then, you killed her! Just to 'make your living'."

"What's your beef? You came out okay, didn't you?"

"Yeah...but I could have come out better...if I had a father to show me how to be an adult. And I'll tell you what...I'm taking your other son and making him mine. He's gonna have the father that neither of us ever had with you. Yeah...I'm a fox...but I'm gonna make a difference. It all starts with me."

"You can't fight your blood, kid. Nobody can."

"You never will, if you don't try. Someone dear to me taught me that. Well, I'm going to try. I just wanted you to know that."

"You can't fight nature, kid."

"Yes you can...we all can...because we are more than nature. There's more to us than you will ever know."

With that, Nick left, never to set eyes on his father again.

Nick was able to obtain custody of Victor as his only known relative. He immediately set the wheels in motion to have Victor adopted. He unfortunately had to leave him in day care when he was on duty, but he came back for him immediately after he got off.

Judy often came over to visit, much to the delight of Victor. He now had two heros in his life.

"Nick, you know...I never saw you as a fatherly type."

"Why? Because I'm a fox?"

"To be completely honest, yes."

Nick looked hurt.

"Nick don't give me that look. You wanted an honest answer, right? So, here's another honest answer. I've never seen someone who is more attentive to taking care of a young one. And that includes my own father. And he had plenty of practice."

"Well, he does have dozens, while I have just the one."

"And that one...is going to change everything, Nick. Everything."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. He has a father who learned he could be far more than he thought he could be."

Nick smiled. "Thanks to you."


End file.
